chillfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Chaos Quest characters
The anime and manga series Chaos Quest , ''known in Japan as''Kyukyoku no Konton to Shita Tabi! (究 極カオスジャーニー, lit. Ultimate Chaos Journey!), features an extensive created by CQ Memebers and illustated by BlurayOriginals. The series takes place 2011-Present and follows a strange chaos attracted being named Plasma the Hedgefox & his new friends journey to collect the Earth's Gems. Concept and Creation Main Characters *Plasma the HedgeFox (Season 1-Present, Voiced By Wally Wingert, Played by BlurayOriginals) *Kai The Fox (Season 1-Present, Voiced by BlurayOriginals) *Jack the Hedgehog (Season 1-Present, Voiced by Jerry Trainor, Played by Spongebob100) *Patricia the Skunk (Season 1-Present, Voiced by Katie Griffin, Played by Spongebob100) *Zenaroid (Season 1-Present, Voiced by Debi Derryberry, Played by Spongebob100) *Isaiah The Red Wolf (Season 1-Present, Voiced by David Kaufman, Played by Mr.Zaya) *Eva The Hedgegoose (Season 1-Present, Voiced by Kate Higgins, Played by BlurayOriginals) *Axel The Hedgehog (Season 1-Present, Voiced by Yuri Lowenthal, Played by BlurayOriginals) *Apallo The Hedgehog (Season 1-Present, Voiced by , Played Apallo The Hedgehog) *Eclipse the Hedgehog (TBA, Voiced by, Played Apallo The Hedgehog) *Necko The Hedgehog (Seaon 1-Present, Voiced by Denise Oliver, Played by BlurayOriginals ) *General Sukendus (Season 1-Present, Voiced by Chris Willaims, Played by BlurayOriginals) *Dan the Hedgehog (Season 2-Present, Voiced by, Played by OmegaEdge ZX) *Blade the Hedgehog (Season 2-Present, Voiced by, Played by OmegaEdge ZX) Recurring Characters #Katie Rose (BunnieRabbot123) #Metal Sonic (BlurayOriginals) #Dean The Shark (BlurayOriginals) #Shred The Red Wolf (ITH) #Miles "Tails" Prower (BlurayOriginals) #Sonic The Hedgehog (BlurayOriginals) #Kai the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) #Dr. EggPlankton (Spongebob100) #Amy Rose (Spongebob100) #Zoorod The Echidna (Bluray) #Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik #Mr. E the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) #Metal Plasma (Bluray) #Allison The Fox (Bluray) #Pedo "Odep" Bear (Bluray) #Diana The Hedgehog (apallo the Hedgehog) #Violet Rich The Hedgehog (apallo the hedgehog) #Tori The Cat (Bluray) #Shadow the Wolf (Shadowthewolf) #Joanne Hedgecat (Maryxgil) #Freddie The Hedgehog (Luigi52) #Shadow The Hedgehog (Bluray) #Agent Z the Skunk (Spongebob100) #Dr. Eggman Nega (Bluray) #Apallo Jr. (From the future) (Apallo The hedgehog) #Patty the Skunk (Spongebob100) #Darkness the Hedgehog (ZX) Minor Characters #Speedy the Porcupine (Scroudernuts) #Darkstorm the Halfbreed (DARKEST PART OF THE STORM) #Blaze The HedgeCat (Spongebob100) #Stardust The Hedgehog (Spongebob100) #Skate Jr The Hedgehog (Spongebob100) #Indigo the Indigo Warbler (Kaytlinfencethefox) #Scarlotte the Scarlotte Warbler (Kaytlinfencethefox) #Red the Red Knot (Kaytlinfencethefox) #Mina Mongoose (BunnieRabbot123) #Jim the Doggaby (Scroundernuts) #Cheyenne the Hedgehog (team cheyenne) #Jackson the Hedgewolf (team cheyenne) #Sigma Hale (MaverickHunterSigma) #Ferham Spades (MaverickHunterSigma) #Butch the Robo-frog (Scroundernuts) #Butch Jr. the Catog (Scroundernuts) #Brandon fence the fox (BrandonFencethefox) #Evo The Hedgegoose (EpicPIE) #Streak The Fox (EpicPIE) #Metal Mina (EpicPIE/Minaluver13) #Metal Evo (EpicPIE) #Metal Streak (EpicPIE) #Ruby the Porcupine (Scroundernuts) #Monroe The Soul Fighter (apallo The Hedgehog) #Flower "Karina" Prower (KayumitheWallaby4) #Kimiko the White Wolf (KayumitheWallaby4) #Halo the Future Chaos Hero Chao (KayumitheWallaby4) #Sha-Sha the Shadow Chao (KayumitheWallaby4) #Kumorino the Peacock (KayumitheWallaby4) #Dusty the Echidna (Bunnie) #Revy the Hedgehog (Lovelysakura) #Klinx the Weasel (Maryxgil) #General Carville Kadabhog (Kaytlinfencethefox)(Kadabra/Hedgehog hybrid) #General Sky Townes (Kaytlinfencethefox)(Cresselia) #Myesha the Echidna (Taggev) #Carmmen the Fox (Taggev) #Sarah the Hedgehog (Spongebob100) #Reshiram (DARKEST) #Zekrom (DARKEST) #Stardust the Cat (Stardust327) #Kyros the Hedgehog (RTH) #Nack The Weasel (BunnieRabbot123) #Opal The Raccoon (Bunnie) #Rooch The Bat (Bunnie) #Neos The Hedgehog #Lucky the Fox (Troll) (Scroundernuts) #Liza The Hedgehog (Apallo) #Black the Hedgehog (RTH) #Dr. Robert (Scroundernuts) #Kevin The Red Wolf (ITH) #Isaiah Jr The Red Wolf (ITH) #Baltolios the Husky(Kaytlinfencethefox) #Hakka the Siamese Cat(Kaytlifencethefox) #Chompalaya the Shark(Kaytlinfencethefox) #Devon The SHark (Bluray) #Jayden The Coyote (ITH) #Treniahk the Hades Halfxeno (Baby/Future) #Xenivahx the Halfxeno #Fuchsia the Bakeneko(User:Fuchsia the Bakeneko) #Rika the Tanuki(User:Fuchsia the Bakeneko) #Hana the Kitsune(User:Fuchsia the Bakeneko) #Blaze the Neko-mata(User:Fuchsia the Bakeneko) #Falcon (LegoPigeon) #Cold the Hedgehog(Tailsman67) #Sai the Fox(Tailsman67) #Arch the Hedgehog (ZX) #Honor the Hedgehog (ZX) #Bltiz the Pyrohog (ZX) #Cryo the Hedgehog (ZX) #Venen the Hedgehog (ZX) #Matt the Hedgehog (ZX) #Icefire the Hedgehog (ZX) #Zero the Wolf (ZX) #Razor the Wolf (ZX) #Sukendus' Gun Soliders (Bluray) #JT the Androhog (SonicStar3000) Category:Bluray's Continuity